Antidot Terakhir
by rin nara seasui
Summary: 'Shiho kamu tak apa-apa kan? Ayo ikut kakak' Suara kakak memanggilku lagi. Jadi ini maksud kedatangan kakak?  ini fic pertamaku, jadi kalau dirasa ada kesalahan mohon saran ya.  WARNING: OOC  kurasa , gaje  mungkin , typo  kaya'nya banyak deh dll, dsb, dk


Aku kini sedang ada diruang laboratorium milik professor Agasa. Kelihatannya aku lebih berbakat di Lab daripada di dapur. Sekitar jam 9 nanti ada Ran dan Conan yang akan datang. Kelihatannya waktu cepat sekali berlalu jika aku sedang serius di lab.

TING TONG

Tuh kan, bunyi bel sudah terdengar. Pasti ini Ran dan Conan, bahkan jika ada pasti detektif Kogoro juga ikut. Professor yang membukakan pintu. Sementara aku, baru saja akan keluar dari laboratorium. Aku melihat Conan datang digandeng Ran seperti ibu menggandeng anaknya. Terlihat lucu bagiku. Namun juga menyiksa hatiku.

Tiba-tiba Conan melirik padaku lalu menyapa, "Hai, Haibara!"

Aku hanya membuang muka melihatnya. Bukan hanya Conan yang menyapaku namun Ran juga menyapaku. Aku hanya tersenyum pada mereka. Kemudian Conan terlihat mendekatiku dan mulai berbisik padaku, "Apa kau sudah menemukan antidot-nya?"

Aku terkejut, lalu kujawab singkat pertanyaannya, "bersabarlah". Kemudian aku pergi menjauh menuju kamarku. Mencoba menenangkan sel sarafku yang lelah. Dari tangga aku mendengar professor memanggilku, "Ai-kun! Bisa kau kemari sebentar?" Aku pun menjawab sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah kembali, "Iya Profesor. Tunggu sebentar!"

Saat aku sudah ada didekat professor, Ran kelihatannya sedang sibuk menelpon seseorang. Conan memperhatikan hal itu dengan tatapan benci. 'Ada apa?' gumamku. Kemudian setelah Ran memutuskan teleponnya ia berkata padaku sembari tersenyum, "Ai-chan, titip Conan ya. Sekarang ada dokter Araide dirumah sedang menungguku."

"Maklum, Araide kan baru saja jadian dengan Ran jadi memang agak mengganggu jika ada bocah kecil mengganggu di rumah." Sindir detektif Kogoro sambil melihat ke arah Conan. Jadi ini inti masalah yang sedang terjadi. Aku hanya mangut-mangut kecil. Sesaat setelah Kogoro dan Ran pergi, Conan bertanya padaku, "Haibara, kapan antidot itu berhasil kau buat sih?" katanya kesal. Mendengar itu aku malah merasa seakan dia menyalahkan aku. Memang rasanya aku pantas disalahkan, tapi. . .

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya". Jujur sebenarnya aku tidak mau membuat antidot itu. Namun, aku tau bukan aku yang butuh antidot tapi orang lain yang telah melindungiku selama ini. Aku ingin membalas kebaikannya.

Aku kembali kekamarku dan melamun di dekat jendela. Pikiranku kosong. Aku merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Kupejamkan mataku. Dan ada bayangan yang menggangguku. Berkata pelan ditelingaku, 'Kau tak apa-apa, Shiho?'. Aku tau. Itu kakak. Sudah 3 hari aku terus merasa seperti kakak memanggilku dan aku yakin ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Entah apa?

Conan membuka pintu kamarku dan bicara dengan kasar, "Haibara, ada telepon untukmu". Aku tak pernah peduli dengan cara bicaranya. Sekarang aku hanya peduli dengan satu hal yang dipintanya. Antidot.

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga diikuti Conan dibelakangku. Ketika aku menerima telepon aku tau itu adalah Mitsuhiko yang mengajakku pergi ke sebuah taman untuk menyaksikan pertandingan Genta hari ini. Mitsuhiko pun diganti oleh Ayumi ketika Mitsuhiko tidak bisa bicara jelas lagi. Dan pada akhirnya aku menolak.

Aku masuk ke dalam laboratorium lagi. Berbagai materi masuk kembali ke dalam pikiranku. Aku mencampurnya dan menelitinya satu per satu. Namun sia-sia. Aku memang telah membuat antidot namun aku masih ragu itu dapat digunakan. Maka, aku hanya menyimpannya di lemariku saja.

Conan masuk menjengukku dengan wajah yang lesu. Dia bicara denganku seperti aku ini teman curhatnya. Dia bilang dia iri melihat Ran bersama Araide. Jujur ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Aku hanya konsentrasi pada apa yang sedang aku campurkan tanpa peduli apa kata-katanya. Aku tau. Jika aku mendengarkannya hatiku hanya akan sakit. Perlahan aku mendengar kakak memanggilku lagi, 'Shiho, apa kau tidak apa-apa?'. Saking terkejutnya aku menjatuhkan sebuah botol yang kupegang. Conan langsung membantuku membereskannya kembali. Untungnya itu bukan bahan beracun.

Aku kembali bereksperimen. Conan masih melanjutkan curhatnya. Ada kata-kata yang terdengar ditekankan oleh Conan yang tidak sengaja terdengar olehku. "Aku benci sekali jika Araide ada bersama dengan Ran, aku tak percaya Ran lebih memilih Araide daripada aku."

"Mungkin kau harus bersabar pada sikap Ran, Kudo-kun." Kataku akhirnya menanggapi curhat Conan.

Aku sebenarnya tak bermaksud melihat ke arah Conan, tapi tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya sedang tersenyum ke arahku. Ada sebuah tekanan dalam diriku tiap kali dia begitu. Jantungku bekerja tak karuan. Tapi aku tau. Itu hanya bentuk rasa terima kasihnya padaku. Tak pernah lebih dari itu.

* * *

Kudo-kun tak bisa memahamiku. Mungkin karena ia memang tidak peka. Taukah ia bahwa aku tidak suka mendengar ia membicarakan Ran? Mengertikah ia aku benci melihatnya bersama Ran? Aku yakin tidak. Hanya aku sendiri yang punya perasaan benci pada hal itu. Sejujurnya aku sendiri tidak terlalu paham. Sampai akhirnya aku mengerti satu hal. Aku terlanjur menyukai Kudo-kun. Aku harusnya membuang perasaan itu jauh dariku. Namun. . . .

'Shiho, ayo berusaha!'

Aku mendengar suara itu lagi. Sudah hari kelima aku diganggu suara itu. Apa kakak sedang ada dekat denganku ya? Kalau begitu kenapa? Tanpa disadari air mataku menetes membuat ramuan yang baru saja kuracik menjadi gagal. Aku berteriak dalam laboratorium tersebut. Hingga professor datang dan bertanya padaku, "Ai-kun ada apa?"

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Aku hanya berlari mendekati professor lalu memeluknya dan menangis sekuat-kuatnya. Professor hanya membiarkan aku menangis dan menyuruhku istirahat. Dia juga mengantarku ke kamar. Kurasa professor sudah menganggapku anaknya sendiri.

Professor membiarkan kau sendiri dan aku memejamkan mataku.

'Shiho!'

Kalimat itu membuatku kembali membuka mata. KRING! Ah, itu bunyi teleponku. Aku mengangkatnya dan mendengarkan orang tersebut bicara. "Haibara! Apa itu kau?" tanyanya. Aku yakin ini Conan. Dan aku yakin ia mau menanyakan antidot padaku.

"Ya, ini aku Ai Haibara. Ada apa?" tanyaku. "aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau telah menyelesaikan antidotnya?" Sudah kuduga. Aku hanya menjawab, "maafkan aku. Aku belum bisa menyelesaikannya". Aku mematikan teleponnya dan kembali memejamkan mataku. Sekarang suara apapun tidak bisa membangunkanku. Aku sudah lelah.

Keesokan harinya aku menemukan 4 email dan semua dari Kudo-kun. Selain itu ada 7 panggilan tidak terjawab darinya juga. Aku hanya menggeleng melihat itu. 'kau benar-benar dibutakan cinta ya?' gumamku sambil tersenyum sinis.

Aku kembali kedalam laboratorium. Aku meracik kembali dan akhirnya selalu sama. Aku tidak berhasil. Sebuah telepon masuk dan aku mengangkatnya. Kudo-kun. Apa lagi yang mau ia bicarakan?

* * *

'Shiho!'. Ah, kakak?

Ini adalah hari keenam aku mendengar suara kakak memanggilku. Apa artinya? Aku kembali pada telepon yang kubiarkan tetap berdering.

"Hai Kudo-kun." Sapaku dingin.

"Hai, Haibara. Bagaimana antidot yang kau buat?"

Aku mulai bosan mendengar kalimat itu. Maka aku menjawab, "sekarang aku sedang mengerjakannya. Akan kutelepon kau jika sudah jadi". "aku tidak bisa menunggu Haibara! Aku butuh antidot itu segera. Bulan depan Araide akan melamar Ran. Aku . . . ."

Tut tut tut

Aku memutuskan sambungan telepon dan terdiam sendiri. Aku sedih. . . Aku akhirnya paham. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Dan mustahil mempertahankan rasa ini pada Kudo-kun. Antidot yang kubuat banyak yang gagal dan Kudo-kun tak ada waktu untuk membiarkanku membuat antidot dalam tempo lama. Waktuku untuk membuat antidot sudah dibatasi olehnya. Kurang dari 1 bulan. Aku tertunduk lesu. Bulan depan kan tinggal 5 hari lagi. Akhirnya air mataku keluar. Aku mengeluarkan antidot yang kusimpan di lemari. 2 antidot. Aku memandangnya dengan seksama. Apa mungkin akan berhasil?

Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu. Aku tidak akan tau jika tidak mencobanya. Karena aku tidak ingin melibatkan banyak orang, maka aku sendiri yang akan menjadi tikus percobaannya. Aku meminum 1 dan akhh! Rasanya seperti benda ini tidak bisa masuk kedalam kerongkonganku dan aku tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa. Professor Agasa yang melihatku mengerang kesakitan menelpon seseorang dan membantuku meringankan efek dari antidot yang baru saja ku minum.

* * *

"Haibara!" panggil Conan saat aku akhirnya sampai di tempat seperti ini. Tempat ini terlalu buruk untukku. Bau obat menyebar dimana-mana dan menusuk tajam. Mengingatkan aku pada sesuatu.

"Hei! Cepatlah sadar! Buka matamu! Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu!" itulah yang harusnya kudengar. Namun, ada perkataan lain yang lebih terdengar jelas di telingaku. 'Shiho, kau baik-baik saja? Ayo bangun'. Sempat aku bergumam sebentar. 'Kakak'. Aku tau itu kakak. Namun, saat aku membuka mataku kenapa bukan kakak yang muncul dihadapanku?

"Kudo-kun?" panggilku lirih. Aku berusaha duduk dan melihat kearahnya.

"Apa kau . . . . sudah menemukan antidot-nya?" tanyanya dengan harap-harap cemas padaku. Egois sekali. 'kau masih memikirkan antidot ya? Padahal aku . . . .'

"Maafkan aku Kudo-kun. Aku . . . telah gagal." Sesalku dengan nada penuh kepasrahan.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tau kan apa arti 'gagal'? Aku tidak mampu mengembalikan kita ke ukuran semula. Aku bahkan telah membuat sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya daripada APTX4869. Sekarang antidot yang telah kukerjakan berbulan-bulan hanya menjadi racun yang mematikan. Aku telah berusaha, tapi. . . ." kata-kataku terpotong sesaat karena dia memengang bahu sambil tertunduk lesu. Mungkin akhirnya ia mengerti maksud kata 'gagal' yang kukatakan. Aku dapat merasa pegangannya semakin kuat dan aku tak bisa melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku.

"Aku tak percaya hal ini . . ." ucapnya dengan lesu. "Kau jangan bercanda Haibara!" teriaknya kemudian.

Aku hanya menunduk. Badanku mulai lemas. Namun aku tetap berusaha menahan keseimbanganku sendiri. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau membiarkan ini berlalu dengan tragis seperti ini saja. Namun, aku juga manusia biasa. Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak.

DEG! D E G! D E G !

"Haibara! Kau . . . ." suara Conan terdengar pelan. Mungkinkah ia mendengar detak jantungku yang semakin melemah.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Haibara jawab aku!" tanyanya dengan suara yang makin meninggi.

"Maaf Kudo-kun. Seperti yang kukatakan. aku baru saja mengubah antidot yang kubuat menjadi racun. Aku tau hal itu. Karena… ukh" aku berhenti bicara karena darah keluar dari mulutku mengalir hingga kedaguku dan akhirnya jatuh ke baju lab ku yang berwarna putih bersih. "aku tau . . . karena aku telah merasakannya sendiri. Aku telah meminum racun tersebut." lanjutku kemudian. Aku tersenyum sambil menatapnya yang tengah hanyut dalam kesunyian. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Air mataku tak bisa kuhentikan. Aku akhirnya sadar air mataku sudah lama jatuh. Bercampur dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutku. Pandanganku makin buram hingga aku akhirnya merasa sesuatu menghentikan detak jantungku. Aku… tak sanggup lagi bertahan. Tangannya kini mulai melemah memegang bahuku. Ia malah manarik badanku hingga mampu ia gapai. Ia memelukku erat. Ia pun ikut menangis bersamaku. Perlahan aku memejamkan mataku. Kemudian ia berteriak memanggil namaku, "HAIBARAA!"

Dari teriakannya aku tau dia tak ingin berpisah denganku tapi . . . .

'Shiho, kamu tak apa-apa kan? Ayo ikut kakak!'. Suara kakak memanggilku lagi. Jadi ini maksud kedatangan kakak?

Tak banyak yang ingin kukatakan, namun disaat terakhirku aku masih bisa berkata dengan jelas,

"Maaf . . . Kudo-kun."

Dan akhirnya aku dijemput oleh kakak yang telah lama mengawasiku.


End file.
